Hapax
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Du grec Hapax Legomenon: chose dite une seule fois. Désigne un mot n'ayant qu'une seule occurrence en littérature. Parce qu'il en est de même pour certains individus, qui ne se laissent aller qu'une fois, une seule. Pour un jour particulier. Un jour à célébrer, ou non.
1. Aquarius

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, je publie le premier texte d'une série d'OS anniversaire, puisque j'ai eu envie d'essayer de dédier une fiction par chevalier. Il est probable que tous n'y aient pas droit pour autant, puisque je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer d'avoir systématiquement de l'inspiration ou tout simplement les qualités nécessaires pour écrire à leur sujet. (Je pense notamment à Shaka.) Les ratings varieront, les personnages présents également de même que les genres, j'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un agréable moment.

J'aurais normalement dû commencer avec Shura, mais j'étais déjà en retard pour l'écrit lui-même, et par la suite, je n'étais toujours pas sûre de moi. Le texte sera donc retravaillé à part et paraîtra sans doute dans _Yggdrasil_ à la place. C'est donc notre cher Camus qui a le droit d'ouvrir le bal.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**7 Février : Camus.**

Rating : T.

PS : Remerciements à **Talim76** pour son écoute et ses encouragements. Comme toujours me dira-t-on, mais j'estime qu'il est important de dire « merci » souvent, même lorsque la personne n'a pas conscience du soutien apporté. : )

**RAPPEL** : A toutes fins utiles, je répète que je n'apprécie pas les ajouts en follows/favoris lorsqu'ils ne sont pas accompagnés ne serait-ce que d'un tout petit mot pour dire que la fiction a été appréciée. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons avoir accès plus facilement aux fictions où que nous soyons qu'il faut oublier la personne qui se cache derrière le texte. Merci !

* * *

Ils étaient trois, assis autour de cette table. Dans le silence le plus total. Comme chaque soir, maintenant qu'il y repensait. S'essuyant lentement la bouche du bout de sa serviette, Camus observa les deux garçons, dont les têtes dodelinaient dangereusement depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. La journée avait été rude, il devait bien l'avouer. Il les avait poussé un cran au-dessus de d'habitude, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Volonté de se perdre dans l'entraînement de ses disciples, pour faire passer au plus vite une journée qu'il imaginait interminable ? Probablement. Ce n'était ni très juste, ni très charitable de sa part en y repensant. Son but n'était guère de tuer ces enfants après tout, mais bel et bien de les confronter à la réalité de la situation. A ce qui risquait de leur arriver par la suite. L'un d'eux devrait porter l'armure du Cygne, devenant ainsi le Bronze affilié à l'étoile du Nord. La tâche était déjà bien ardue, demandait tout son savoir-faire, et il craignait déjà le jour où il verrait l'élu affronter les glaciers millénaires pour pouvoir obtenir la protectrice choisie.

Quant à l'autre… Il n'aurait jamais pensé commencer à entraîner son successeur aussi rapidement. De ce qu'il en savait, il était le seul, d'ailleurs, à en avoir un. Et cela ne le réjouissait guère de devoir déjà former un autre au grade de chevalier d'Or. Lui-même peinait encore à se remettre des séquelles que l'épreuve avait engendré sur son corps, et à oublier ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Heureusement, l'heure n'était pas encore venue. Et c'était une bonne chose, car, en dépit de leurs déterminations respectives, aucun des deux n'était prêt.

Les autres avaient toujours dit de lui qu'il était un maître dur, mais juste. Toujours, quelle que soit la situation. Quand bien même il trouvait étrange que les autres chevaliers se soient fait une opinion d'une réalité à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais assisté. Après tout, personne n'avait le droit de franchir les portes de leur demeure, en dehors du maître des lieux et de ses disciples. Du moins, personne n'aurait _dû_…

La vision du visage de Hyôga passant fort près de la table le tira de ses réflexions. En jetant un coup d'œil à droite, il se rendit compte que le jeune finlandais avait lui aussi toutes les peines du monde à demeurer éveillé, en dépit de sa volonté évidente d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son maître, et ce, en toutes circonstances. Un trait de sa personnalité aussi remarquable qu'étrange. Il ignorait tout de la vie d'Isaak avant qu'il ne lui ait été remis. Mais il avait appris à faire avec : il connaissait le garçon depuis plusieurs années déjà, et ils avaient appris à fonctionner aisément ainsi.

« Allez-vous coucher tous les deux. Demain, je vous réveillerai à six heures.

— Maître… ?

— Bonne nuit, Isaak. Toi aussi, Hyôga. »

Mettre fin à la conversation, avant même que le plus observateur des deux ne commente sa décision de les réveiller non pas une, mais bien deux heures après l'horaire habituel. Le semi-russe se laissa porter par son camarade qui le traîna hors de la pièce, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son maître. Observant leur démarche chancelante, Camus songea qu'il les avait, en plus de leur entraînement plus ardu que d'habitude, envoyés se coucher bien plus tard que ce qu'il était raisonnable. Il devrait peut-être aller les réveiller vers 6h30 finalement…

Un volet claqua, quelque part, dans l'isba, rapidement suivi d'un courant d'air. Le onzième chevalier releva la tête, à l'écoute. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais en ces lieux, pour la simple raison que les trois habitants avaient toujours eu conscience de l'absolue nécessité de conserver la chaleur à n'importe quel prix. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ici. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, et qui n'en avait absolument aucun droit. Lentement, son visage se tourna vers le couloir qui menait à chambre, qu'il emprunta, comme une continuation logique de ses pensées, le corps aux aguets. Avant de s'arrêter devant la porte, qui lui semblait aujourd'hui avoir des airs de frontières. Il se tint là, plusieurs minutes. La main sur la poignée, le front posé sur le battant en bois. N'osant pas franchir ces quelques centimètres dont il craignait qu'ils ne déçoivent ses espérances idiotes… encore.

Le français serra les dents, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il ouvrit la porte, lentement. Retardant l'instant où il ferait probablement face au vide, alors même qu'il espérait une présence. Car il était évident que ne pouvait se trouver ici celui qu'il désirait y trouver.

_Il_ ne devait pas y être. Il n'avait de cesse de se le répéter.

Toutefois, lorsque le battant fut entièrement écarté, il put constater qu'il y avait bien _quelqu'un_ dans ses appartements privés. Et que ses prières, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, avaient été écoutées. Comme il était inique que ce soient les plus égoïstes d'entre elles qui aient fini par trouver une oreille attentive chez quelque déité…

Le chevalier du Verseau ne s'autorisa pas le moindre geste qui aurait trahi sa surprise, et encore moins son plaisir, — qui frisait le soulagement en cet instant. Il se contenta de faire quelques pas supplémentaires, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, sans jamais quitter des yeux celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Car, assis sur les draps encore faits de la matinée, se tenait Milo, la tête légèrement penchée, son traditionnel sourire lumineux et espiègle sur le visage. Comme s'il était chez lui. Ce qui était le cas, quand il y repensait. Le grec existerait toujours pleinement là où Camus l'accepterait. Même dans cette demeure ancestrale qui n'appartenait qu'aux héritiers de sa fonction.

« Alors, tu es venu. »

Son regard glissa jusqu'à l'horloge murale. 23h50. Un sourire léger étira ses traits, alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement en croisant les bras.

« Tu as failli être en retard.

— Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Pour mille raisons. A commencer par la mise en danger de sa raison.

—Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton anniversaire ! Toi, le premier d'entre nous à atteindre sa majorité.

Insolence. Ironie. Rire.

— Et tu seras le dernier, insupportable animal.

— Le privilège de la jeunesse. »

Encore ce sourire. Maudit sourire… Qui envahissait ses pupilles et son esprit. Aussi sûrement que la présence de Milo s'infiltrait partout en ces lieux, de son parfum à son aura.

Une pause.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

— Parce que ce sont tes élèves.

— Ils peuvent mourir à tout instant. Inutile de créer une proximité qui pourrait mettre à mal mon statut et leur propre conditionnement.

— Tu es sans pitié. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont avec toi… S'ils devaient mourir, ça serait déjà arrivé, tu ne crois pas ?

— Le temps n'a aucune logique de ce genre avec nous. Ils n'ont nul besoin de connaître une date aussi insignifiante, ni de m'offrir le moindre présent, Milo. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je les entraîne en ces lieux reculés.

— Néanmoins, tu les as autorisés à se lever plus tard demain.

— Tu ne devrais pas nous espionner.

— Il est vrai qu'il s'agit de ton domaine privilégié. Mais alors, dis-moi…Espérais-tu ma venue, Camus ?

Un regard lourd de sens, à nouveau. Déjà son corps commençait à ressentir toute la tension que produisait la présence du grec dans la pièce. Accrochant les pupilles bleues, il prononça, d'une voix qu'il espérait affirmée, une réponse à la hauteur de son impertinence.

— Je l'ai _craint_, en effet. »

Un sourire, dans la pénombre. Les yeux rieurs de Milo, voilés par une frange de plus en plus longue. Le chevalier du Verseau déglutit lentement : la présence de son ami était aussi providentielle que dangereuse pour lui. Il y avait toujours un risque à l'avoir en ces lieux, et ils en avaient tous deux consciences. Toutefois, il sut qu'il était déjà perdu dès lors qu'il accepta de planter son regard dans celui du Scorpion. Alors même que ce dernier quittait le lit pour s'avancer jusqu'à lui, le poussant inconsciemment à reculer jusqu'au mur, alors même que ses bras venaient s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et dans son dos avec un naturel déconcertant, il constata avec effroi que ses propres mains trouvaient déjà leur chemin au travers des mèches blondes face à lui. Que déjà, sa bouche répondait avec ardeur à celle venue empiéter sur son territoire, envahissant son domaine, son intimité : ses propres lèvres, avides d'un contact oublié depuis plusieurs mois s'accrochaient avec une envie dévorante à celles bien trop sèches du grec.

Les apprentis ne devaient rien voir, rien entendre, rien savoir. Pour les protéger eux tout autant que leur histoire. Il devait essayer d'arrêter tout cela… Il le devait, vraiment. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles de son homologue, cherchant des mots pour le raisonner. Puiser en lui suffisamment de force pour lui dire que ça n'était pas raisonnable, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça.

Son discours, aussi beau que banal, mourut dans sa gorge sans voir jamais le jour. Car comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que prononcer ces paroles, alors que ses propres mains commençaient déjà à défaire une insupportable chemise lui voilant le torse de l'autre ? Comme toujours en présence de l'autre, son esprit céderait aux désirs de son corps, et à l'appel de son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment grave ? Oui. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Malgré cela…

Le corps de Milo contre le sien. Sa chaleur, son odeur. Camus ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un bref instant. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures, rien de plus. Une poignée de temps, pour de longs mois de séparation. Ce n'était rien… Mais c'était déjà plus qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer.

Les yeux trop bleus du cadet, et ses lèvres effleurant son cou eurent raison de ses réserves, quand bien même ces dernières semblaient perpétuellement inexistantes lorsque le huitième gardien se trouvait à proximité. Aussi, alors qu'il aurait dû le repousser de toutes forces, et le mettre dehors dans la seconde, il se retrouva incapable du moindre geste, accueillant au contraire avec un plaisir évident quelques mots murmurés à son oreille par l'insupportable grec envahissant. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, comptant mentalement dans sa tête, comme pour ne pas se laisser entièrement emporter. Ses ongles se refermèrent sur le dos dont les muscles roulaient au rythme de leurs gestes. Embrassant la peau à sa portée, il n'eut aucune réaction particulière lorsque le Scorpion les orienta tous deux vers les draps à présent défaits. Il aurait dû, bien évidemment. Cette relation était étrange, déroutante, et n'aurait probablement jamais dû exister. Seulement…

Au-dessus de lui, il y avait Milo. Contre lui, sur lui, bientôt en lui… Milo, toujours Milo.

Les doigts mats ouvrirent sa chemise, alors que le français tournait la tête vers l'horloge. Minuit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée que finalement, son amant serait en retard pour lui souhaiter ce jour « spécial », suivi d'un long gémissement lorsque les doigts et la bouche du huitième gardien s'égarèrent sur son corps. Il reporta son regard sur son cadet, qui réclamait, comme toujours, sa part d'attention. Son regard brûlant, et ses demandes silencieuses. Il lui laissait encore le temps de reculer, de le repousser. Cela aurait dû être sa décision. Mais à l'instar des fois précédentes, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Prenant le parti du risque, plutôt que celui de la raison. Ce n'était pas si grave : il n'existait qu'un seul être à en avoir connaissance. Un baiser, fiévreux, et quelques mots contre ses lèvres donnèrent au Grec la réponse qu'il attendait, et l'encouragèrent dans ses gestes de plus en plus appuyés. Une fois n'était pas coutume après tout. Et s'il devait ne choisir qu'un seul jour pour accepter la présence du Scorpion en ces lieux… Alors que ce soit en cet instant.

« _Joyeux anniversaire,_ Camus.» furent les dernières paroles que le chevalier du Verseau comprit, avant de s'abandonner totalement.


	2. Pisces

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Une fois de plus, j'ai failli être en retard pour l'anniversaire de Dite. Ce n'est point ma faute : la rencontre avec quelques auteurs adorables il y a peu m'a pris du temps. Blâmez donc Talim, Scorpio-no-Caro et Chibi Goldfish, et la Japan Expo Sud bien évidemment. Merci de tout coeur à vous, Mesdames, pour ces excellents moments.

Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Il était temps que je lui écrive de nouveau un petit quelque chose, et comme bien souvent, il n'est pas seul, vous vous en doutez.

J'ai aussi beaucoup de retard en matière de réponse aux reviews, reviews et MPs. Comme toujours, ce sera rattrapé dans la semaine et le week-end, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**10 mars : Aphrodite.**

Rating : T.

RAPPEL : A toutes fins utiles, je répète que je n'apprécie pas les ajouts en follows/favoris lorsqu'ils ne sont pas accompagnés ne serait-ce que d'un tout petit mot pour dire que la fiction a été appréciée. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pouvons lire plus facilement qu'il faut oublier la personne qui se cache derrière le texte. Merci !

* * *

Il plongea les mains dans la boue, sans la moindre hésitation. Enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans la terre humide, creusant, avidement, comme à la recherche d'une vérité connue de lui seul. Le regard un peu fou, maté d'une concentration certaine, il continuait de fouiller les tréfonds de son jardin, pour trouver l'endroit idéal, celui qui verrait grandir sa force. Près de lui, quelques tiges en bourgeons, sélectionnés après des semaines de réflexion, qu'il allait devoir planter lui-même. Son maître, mort quelques années auparavant lui avait confié cette ultime épreuve, pour ses seize ans : donner vie, à sa manière, au plan de roses qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

Faire grandir, par son cosmos, ces fleurs qui se nourriraient de ses attentions autant qu'elles lui offriraient sa protection. Les aider à pousser, la première fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'élèvent, et étouffent celles du précédent maître des lieux. Entraîner les magnifiques pétales à détruire quiconque chercherait à leur faire de l'ombre. Construire, enfin, cette relation d'interdépendance cruelle qui était la base même de la charge des derniers gardiens : aider à s'élever des roses rouge, rouge sang, vermeil, comme les tentures de ses draps, écrin de satin visant à rendre la beauté des chevaliers des Poissons plus éblouissante chaque nuit que les dieux faisaient.

Il avait respecté ce rite. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Si la tradition avait voulu qu'il plante sa rose dans le cœur de son maître de ses propres mains pour obtenir sa charge, il l'avait pourtant respecté et apprécié. L'un n'avait jamais empêché l'autre. Alors il creusait, en cet instant, ratissant le sol, salissant son visage, ses vêtements, cassant ses ongles sur les roches, s'ouvrant probablement les doigts sur des bordures saillantes dont il n'avait cure.

Car c'était _là._

Il passa une langue distraite sur ses lèvres, avant d'enfoncer brutalement ses mains au cœur du trou qu'il s'éreintait à créer, laissant un rire inattendu s'échapper de ses lèvres peintes d'un bleu pâle, alors que quelques mèches azures venaient encadrer son visage.

Au loin, quelque part, des pas résonnèrent, apportant avec eux une fragrance venue d'ailleurs, aux accents d'un Sud différent de celui de Grèce. Mais rien n'aurait su le détourner de cet instant de pur bonheur, celui de fournir enfin l'espace approprié à ce qui deviendrait très bientôt ses propres roses sanguinaires. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait fait usage que de celles de son prédécesseur, comme il lui avait été enseigné. A présent, l'heure était venue de donner naissance aux siennes.

« Dite… »

Pas de réponse de l'intéressé. Angelo retint un claquement de langue agacé. L'avait-il seulement entendu, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation maladive de cette jeune pousse à l'unique bourgeon déjà rougeoyant qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en terre ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil éloquent, laissant le douzième gardien déposer son précieux fardeau en terre, avant de l'entourer lentement. Ses doigts massacrés par les pierres et les épines vinrent caresser une feuille tendre, avant que ses lèvres, pleines et charnues, ne s'approchent du plan à peine né pour lui murmurer des paroles dont l'intonation secrète suffit à secouer les intrus en sa demeure.

L'un comme l'autre prirent le temps d'une longue inspiration, cherchant à masquer le tremblement qu'a provoqué la voix de velours chuchotant mille et une paroles d'amour qui ne les regardaient pas. La vision du Suédois, en plein acte de félicité proche de l'extase provoquait en eux une réaction dont ils peinaient à mesurer l'intensité, sans pour autant désirer la refréner de quelque façon que ce soit. Car il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans sa manière d'agir. Une sensualité innée et inouïe qui finirait par avoir raison d'eux, ils en étaient certains.

Lorsqu' enfin Aphrodite sembla se détacher de cette arme en devenir, Shura s'autorisa un contact, tendant la main jusqu'à effleurer l'épaule de son ami. S'accordant même le droit de serrer plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'épaule pâle entre ses doigts mats. Il savoura l'instant pour ce qu'il représentait, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait durer.

La réaction fut brutale : pas de sursaut, non. Mais sa tête se tourna violemment vers eux, alors que son expression changeait, comme s'il était choqué de les trouver en ce lieu. L'auraient-ils surpris dans quelque moment intime qu'il aurait eu sensiblement la même expression, Angelo n'en doutait pas. Personne n'avait le droit, en temps normal, de s'approcher de son jardin. Ils en étaient les rares privilégiés. Pourtant, en ce jour, Aphrodite leur avait interdit de mettre un pied en ces lieux, pour cette date si importante à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa colère était justifiée, oui. Mais ils devaient poursuivre.

— On a quelque chose pour toi.

— Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Il se détourna, s'approchant déjà du second plan de roses auquel il devrait donner vie. Concentrant son cosmos, sa force et son amour entre ses doigts, pour en faire bénéficier cette plante qui ne saurait vivre sans lui. La paume calleuse de l'Italien sur sa main interrompit son geste, avant qu'il ne se tourne d'un air mauvais, presque féroce, à l'idée qu'un autre ne touche à ses précieuses fleurs.

« Quoi encore, bon sang ? »

Saisi par la beauté de ses traits autant que par leur férocité, le Cancer ne sut que répondre à la question de son ami. Ce fut Shura qui prit les devants. Une fois de plus. Pour caresser du bout des doigts le visage de leur camarade, se teintant de boue à son tour.

« Nous avons quelque chose pour toi, Aph', murmura le Capricorne.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un cadeau. »

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son ami, l'Espagnol s'autorisa un demi-sourire, alors qu'il faisait signe à Angelo de tendre lui aussi un écrin en verre dans lequel se trouvait une rose aussi noire que la sienne était blanche. D'un même mouvement, ils tendirent tous deux leur rose, la présentant au dernier gardien avec une peur toute matinée de gêne. Interdit, le Suédois observait les fleurs comme s'il était incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il saisit précisément où les deux chevaliers voulaient en venir. N'osant croire à ce qui se passait, tout en l'espérant avec tout l'égoïsme dont il était si fier. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui lui offraient un présent inestimable, ne pouvait croire ce qui se jouait devant lui.

Car ils ne lui donnaient rien de moins que leur promesse d'être à jamais à ses côtés. D'appartenir, à leur manière, aux attaques et à la défense d'Aphrodite, remplaçant les fleurs choisis par le Suédois par les leurs.

Lentement, avec une délicatesse que nul ne lui aurait soupçonnée, il s'empara des deux jeunes plans, frôlant les mains de ses amis tendues vers lui, avant de porter les corolles à son nez, s'enivrant de leur fragrance respective. Il s'en détacha à regret, à l'image des regards de ses amis, puis s'agenouilla de nouveau dans la terre, plantant les cadeaux qui lui avaient été faits. Offrant autant d'amour, si ça n'était même plus, à ces inconnues en son Sanctuaire. A ces apatrides du jardin des douzièmes gardiens, qu'il se ferait un bonheur sans nom de faire grandir et dévorer tout autre fleur que celles qu'Aphrodite désirait.

Déjà, mu par une très légère onde de cosmos, le bourgeon central s'ouvrait, laissant entrevoir une rose d'un rouge flamboyant, comme pour rattraper ses deux camarades plantés à ses côtés. Chaque fleur, plantée près d'une colonne de marbre, semblait déjà savoir quel serait son rôle. Nul doute que viendrait rapidement le jour où elles seraient inextricables… Entrelacées. Imbriquées les unes aux autres, protection ultime de leur maître et esclave.

A l'image des membres qui vinrent se refermer sur les siens alors qu'il contemplait son jardin. A sa droite, la stature droite et fière de Shura, dont la main chaude était abîmée par des entraînements inlassables. A gauche, Angelo, aux doigts solides, puissants, de celui qui avait déjà versé le sang.

Un sourire presque doux étira les lèvres du dernier gardien qui se retint de justesse de se jeter à leur cou, lorsqu'à ses oreilles résonna dans deux langues différentes un « _Joyeux anniversaire_ » aux allures de promesse faite au Ciel.


	3. Gemini(s)

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce recueil est resté sans vie pendant plus de deux mois, et certains anniversaires sont passés à la trappe. Je n'étais malheureusement pas disponible, tant physiquement que psychologiquement pour leur rendre hommage. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Tentative d'OS sans prétention sur les Gémeaux. Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à le savoir, Saga me pose de réelles difficultés. J'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un agréable moment.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**30 mai : Saga &amp; Kanon.**

Rating : T.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Ils étaient même totalement différents.

Pour commencer, non, ils n'étaient pas nés en même temps. Quoi que pouvaient en dire les autres, deux jumeaux naissaient un même jour, mais jamais à la même heure exactement. C'était normal, et biologique. Il ne pouvait y avoir cette exactitude. Kanon et Saga avaient donc été séparés de quelques minutes à leur naissance. Peut-être moins que ça, mais peu importait. Et pour cette même raison, ils étaient forcément deux êtres bien distincts, ayant grandi de manière rapprochée, mais jamais entièrement similaire.

Pourquoi fallait-il malgré cela qu'on les confonde, qu'on les assimile, qu'on les compare ? Même aujourd'hui, Kanon pouvait voir dans les yeux de ses pairs un doute subsistant quant à l'identité de l'homme s'adressant à eux. Il était capable de détecter dans leurs regards perdus ce mouvement allant de gauche à droite, très léger, bien évidemment, à la recherche d'un détail ou d'un élément leur permettant de statuer clairement l'identité de la personne à laquelle ils s'adressaient. Qui était qui ? L'éternelle question, à laquelle si peu pouvait répondre, en dehors de ceux capables de les connaître plus intimement que tout autre être. Leur cosmo-énergie était similaire, leurs attaques également. Leur visage, leurs cheveux, la texture de leur peau, la chaleur de leurs mains, jusqu'au timbre grave de leurs voix, que l'on finissait par mélanger tant les octaves et les nuances étaient identiques…

Le destin avait même poussé l'ironie jusqu'à leur fournir à tous deux une cicatrice béante au milieu du torse, offerte au nom de la même Déesse qu'ils avaient tous deux eu l'audace de trahir pour des rêves égoïstes, indignes d'elle et de leur charge. Mettant encore un peu plus l'accent sur une ressemblance vouée à ne jamais disparaître, créant un jeu de miroir entre eux dont ils ne pourraient finalement jamais se débarrasser. Comme pour gommer leurs différences, les forçant à constater à l'infini la profondeur d'un stigmate leur rappelant leurs péchés, et le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux fauté, êtres incapables de ne pas désirer plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû initialement posséder.

Kanon avait tué sa mère en naissant. C'était du moins ce que son frère lui avait répété pendant des années entières, inlassablement, comme pour renforcer un sentiment de honte déjà existant à l'idée de n'être qu'une doublure pour une fonction qu'il trouvait repoussante tout autant qu'attirante. Comment son frère avait-il su ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Quelqu'un lui aurait répété. Peut-être menti ? D'aucun aurait pu souligner qu'ils auraient malgré tout été voués à se séparer d'une hypothétique famille, que cela aurait même rendu plus difficile encore la séparation, mais au fond… Peu importait.

Ce qui comptait réellement, aux yeux de son frère comme à ceux qui auraient suivi, c'était finalement de savoir que Kanon avait péché avant d'exister. Pris une vie avant même « d'être » réellement. Prisonnier de sa culpabilité avant de se voir offrir sa liberté, créant à l'avance un étau insupportable auprès de son aîné. Sans doute cela avait-il aidé à créer une distance entre eux lui permettant de l'enfermer. Deux enfants si proches n'étaient-ils pas foncièrement voués à s'entre-détruire, incapables de se regarder et de se supporter, tant leurs similitudes autant que leurs différences achever de les dévorer ? Rongés par la même volonté de conquête, trouvant probablement sa source dans la situation du Sanctuaire ayant poussé le cadet à s'effacer pour son aîné, et forçant ce dernier à déprécier un frère qui avait déjà bien trop sacrifié à une vie de misère. Contemplant les barreaux d'un univers, que Saga avait prolongé encore d'avantage lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte de sa prison de fer.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous deux voulu le pouvoir. L'un par folie, l'autre… par jalousie ? Peut-être que oui. Mais ils n'étaient pas les mêmes pour autant.

Leur rapport à la vie était différent, mais plus encore était celui qu'ils avaient à la culpabilité. Kanon avait préféré faire face à une punition. Saga avait choisi un châtiment éternel, désirant mourir pour s'excuser à la face du monde, quand son frère décidait de s'exposer au courroux divin les bras écartés. Saga avait empoigné sa mort à pleines mains, là où Kanon avait tendu les bras pour s'offrir en protection.

Même dans leurs relations, les deux hommes n'agissaient pas de la même manière. A leur retour, Saga avait cherché l'apaisement et le pardon éternel, là où Kanon courrait pour une lutte démentielle.

L'un voulait la confiance, l'autre la reconnaissance. Vivre ou exister… Un savant mélange des deux, à ne point en douter.

L'aîné désirait se poser et affronter à présent, en baissant le front par humilité, là où Kanon estimait que ses actes seuls pourraient lui permettre de regagner la confiance qu'il avait ébranlée. Une conception du monde et d'eux-mêmes qui les séparait presque aussi sûrement que leurs personnalités souvent antagonistes.

Pourtant… Ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Partageant une peur similaire. Se mêlant à un espoir craintif, celui d'y croire tout en s'attendant à l'inévitable déception.

En cet instant, alors que les deux frères se jaugeaient du regard, tous deux inquiets à l'idée de pousser cette porte qui leur appartenait, nul n'aurait su dire lequel était le plus angoissé à l'idée de savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Y aurait-il au moins un être derrière ce bois dur, pour leur sourire et leur tendre la main, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé ? Ou bien n'y aurait-il que le vide pour les attendre, seul remerciement logique pour les années de tueries qu'ils avaient provoqué ?

« Ensemble ?

Ce fut Saga qui lui proposa le premier. Comme de bien entendu.

— Ensemble. »

Et Kanon y répondit. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient vécu.

C'était aussi bête que cela. Une main à plat sur le battant pour chacun, le cœur cognant dans la poitrine, une angoisse similaire, et le même regard incertain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, bien évidemment… Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent en grand la porte de leur temple, le soulagement évident se peignant sur leurs traits en voyant leurs amis dispersés de manière aléatoire dans leurs quartiers était bien le même, sans le moindre doute possible.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés par leurs camarades, existaient bel et bien pour célébrer leur existence, sur cette Terre qu'ils avaient pourtant tous deux largement contribuer à déchirer de leurs doigts ambitieux. Ils étaient là, et leur tendaient les bras, pour leur dire merci d'appartenir à leur univers.

A cet instant, leur sourire, de même que l'étreinte de leurs doigts, ne se contentaient pas de feindre des sentiments par simple compassion. L'émotion était sincère, plus qu'aucun n'aurait jamais su la décrire. Encore fallait-il la vivre, la voir, pour en ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie, et s'en imprégner.

Oui, Saga et Kanon étaient différents. Mais il leur arrivait de se ressembler un peu également.


	4. Scorpio

Hop là.

Cela fait bien longtemps depuis le dernier texte. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Milo. Comme si je pouvais oublier mon petit chéri absolu, franchement. Même si pour une fois, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment être sympa avec cet OS.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**8 novembre: Milo.**

Rating: K+.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

D'abord, cela n'avait été qu'un rocher. Un morceau de roc supposément incassable, sur lequel il avait dû s'entraîner, des heures durant.

Puis un tronc d'arbre, large, épais… Centenaire. L'un des rares existants encore sur cette île reculée au sein de laquelle il devait s'entraîner. Pour voir quelle profondeur son aiguille meurtrière pouvait traverser.

Ensuite… Une première vie. Animale, bien évidemment. Pour s'assurer qu'il était capable de donner la mort à un être qui ne méritait pourtant pas d'être puni. Ce moment demeurait assez flou, à dire vrai. Il ne se rappelait rien, si ce n'étaient ces deux grands yeux étrangement apaisés alors que le corps, déjà, ne pouvait plus bouger.

Puis était venue l'heure de tuer un autre être humain. Pour que s'accomplisse enfin le rituel final de longues années d'entraînement.

Face à lui, il y avait cet homme, tellement plus âgé, tellement plus effrayé, alors que les yeux bleus de l'apprenti peinaient à faire ressortir la moindre émotivité. Il contemplait cette créature sur laquelle il avait déjà toute emprise, alors que sa cible tentait, par de pitoyables geignements, d'attirer la compassion de celui qu'il croyait être un simple enfant. Naïvement, la victime pensait probablement que son futur meurtrier était l'individu en armure à ses côtés, l'observant d'un air fermé.

Quelle erreur ! Son bourreau se tenait pourtant bien face à lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, alors que Milo n'avait pas encore dix ans d'âge ?

Lentement, la main de son maître était venue chercher la sienne, jusqu'à relever son ongle meurtrier à hauteur de son visage. L'autre homme, en face, s'était figé, terrifié, alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait son regard ravagé.

« Maintenant, Milo. »

_Tue_.

L'ordre n'avait pas été prononcé. Mais son maître n'en avait pas besoin.

Il avait frappé.

_Une fois._

Un cri.

_Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six._

Des hurlements.

« Cela suffit. »

_Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix._

Plaintes assourdissantes. Il n'entendait déjà presque plus rien.

_Onze. Douze. Treize... Quatorze._

La mort avait frappé. Son maître lui avait de cesser, sans pour autant s'interposer. Le corps déchiré de rouge était resté dans une position étrange à ses pieds, tordu, masse répugnante aux yeux révulsés. Il vit l'étrange mousse blanchâtre teintée d'écarlate apparaître enfin à la commissure des lèvres explosées.

Perplexe, Milo ramena à lui son ongle rougeoyant, l'observant d'un air absent.

Sur son épaule, la chaleur de la main de son maître le détourna de ses pensées, et du corps couvert de sang à leurs pieds. Le jeune apprenti fit demi-tour lentement, sans jamais jeter un regard derrière lui, et sans cesser d'observer l'ongle rougeoyant toujours déployé.

Ce quinzième coup, il ne l'administrerait pas encore aujourd'hui. Un jour, peut-être… ?

Oui. Sûrement. Un jour, Antarès frapperait.


	5. Capricornus

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici enfin le cadeau anniversaire de Shura, légèrement en retard cependant. Dans mes fichiers depuis l'an dernier, il a mis du temps à arriver. Pas de révolution, juste mon petit cadeau pour un cabri que j'adore, ce qui implique une certaine maltraitance.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**12 janvier: Shura.**

Rating: K +.

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.

* * *

L'épée légendaire s'abat, tranchante et immortelle. Faisant fi des supplications, du hurlement, et de l'empreinte de pure terreur sur le visage de l'être qui se tient à ses pieds.

Du sang. Sur lui, sur son bras, — sur son visage, un peu aussi. Il s'essuie distraitement la joue d'un geste brusque, secouant ses mèches noires avant de lever les yeux pour observer la nuit profonde, les étoiles dont la brillance est étouffée par une mince couche de pollution dérangeante. Il doit être minuit… peut-être un peu plus. Tant mieux. N'importe quelle heure. N'importe quel jour. Mais plus celui-ci. Qu'il ne soit plus aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est là, d'ailleurs.

Loin du Sanctuaire. Loin des autres. Pour s'éloigner, tout le temps que dure ce passage ridicule. Pour ne pas entendre ces paroles en l'air. Ces propositions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Fêter cette journée… Sa naissance. Comme s'il devait être heureux, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Célébrer une date sans intérêt ? Inutile. C'est Athéna qu'il faut honorer, et non ses défenseurs. Il n'existe pas en tant qu'homme, mais bien en tant que chevalier. Il ne vivait pas avant qu'on lui confie sa tâche. Il n'est rien. Rien de plus que l'épée du Sanctuaire. Le protecteur de sa Déesse. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre, et n'y aspire guère. Célébrer cette date reviendrait à retourner à une époque qui a disparu le soir où Aioros a trahi. Pure hérésie. Pensée inutile, qu'il décide de rayer, tout comme la vie de l'être coupable à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il s'en retourne au domaine sacré, poussant la porte de ses appartements personnels étrangement allumés, il se fige. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il s'avance jusqu'au canapé, où ses deux amis, étrangement mêlés, ont déjà pris une place qu'il n'a jamais appartenu qu'à eux. Ils semblent s'être endormis, fatigués et agacés d'une attente devenue trop longue. Les cheveux d'Aphrodite, étrange halo céruléen, glissent et débordent du meuble alors que le bras du Cancer en travers de sa poitrine lui coupe probablement le souffle. Shura, sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir sa présence, jette un bref regard autour de lui.

Cendrier qui déborde. Parfum entêtant. Fragrances qui se mélangent. Musique oubliée.

Les deux intrus toujours bienvenus sont visiblement arrivés il y a un certain temps déjà, souhaitant certainement créer une surprise pour leur troisième tiers. Un rictus s'empare de son visage, tirant sur ses traits fatigués d'être toujours crispés, jusqu'à se transformer lentement en sourire indulgent. Il avance une main, de laquelle goutte encore du sang.

Arrêt. Hésitation. Tremblement ? Non, jamais.

Ses doigts frôlent les cheveux azur, coulent sur les traits fins jusqu'à changer de palette, pour s'avancer vers d'autres, plus anguleux, et l'angle d'une mâchoire saillante, avant de se retirer, non sans avoir souillé de rouge les deux autres hommes allongés, qui n'en auront cure une fois réveillés.

Sur la table, une rose, d'un blanc nacré, et une carte, trônant sur un objet enveloppé de papier froissé. Les lettres rouges semblent étrangement miroiter à la lueur d'une lune trop claire, renvoyant indirectement Shura à son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire. Echo involontaire qui le fait basculer, l'espace d'un instant. Il s'approche, légèrement, pour lire ces lettres qui n'existent que pour lui, — et écarte les yeux. Ces deux idiots… Qui n'ont sûrement pas fait exprès, d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être que si… L'italien peut être mesquin, parfois.

Il secoue la tête, pris d'une étrange sensation de chaleur et d'émotion qui ne lui sied guère. Préférant l'ignorer, il se débarrasse de ses vêtements trop encombrants et couverts de sang, les laissant tomber au sol, sans plus s'en soucier. Puis, repoussant le bras du Cancer étendu sur le corps d'Aphrodite, il va trouver sa place à leurs côtés. Juste là, étendu sur le flanc contre le suédois, qui tourne immédiatement le visage vers lui, et sur la joue duquel il glisse de nouveau une main aux doigts ravagés. Léger soupir de contentement, alors que la silhouette d'Angelo se colle plus encore contre son homologue des Poissons. Refermant ainsi un carcan dans lequel il est venu s'oublier, spontanément.

Shura tourne une dernière fois la tête vers ces trois mots.

Trois mots, qui ont l'infime honneur de lui tirer un nouveau rire masqué par la nuit environnante.

_Féliz __cumpleaños, Cabrito._


End file.
